Gumball's secret life
by GhostColts141
Summary: Tina kept pushing him around, Tobias was starting to flirt more with penny but, penny didn't liked him at all and gumball was too much of a coward to stand up for himself or was he? Every day in gumball's second life he fights hordes of the undead secretly protecting everyone form everyday zombie hiding in the shadows while keeping the zombie apocalypse at bay...
1. Things are not what they seem

Gumball was having a bad day, Tina kept pushing him around, Tobias was starting to flirt more with penny but, penny didn't liked him at all and gumball was too much of a coward to stand up for himself or was he? Every day in Gumball's second life he fights hordes of the undead secretly protecting everyone form everyday zombie hiding in the shadows while keeping the zombie apocalypse at bay, Read more to find out…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 1: Things are not what they seem

(Lexy Watterson: belongs to Lexboss)

Gumball, Darwin and Lexy were at school while miss simian was having another one of her boring lesson

"Ahh…I'm sooo…bored" the 13 year old cat groaned looking at the clock they only have two hours left before school was over, gumball was trying his best not to sleep but sadly it was of no use he placed his head on his hand and closes his eyes for what felt like seconds, opening his eyes to see two terrifying ape eyes staring in to his soul, he screams causing him to fall off his seat everyone laughed at him, gumball got up patting himself to get the dirt off

"Mr. Watterson can you tell the class who is the father of physics?" Miss simian said looking at the rest of her class then back to gumball, cracking an evil grin

"Um…Mr. Neil Armstrong?" gumball said scratching the back of his head he looked at Darwin and Lexy who just shrugged it

"Close, but WRONG!" miss simian said everyone laughing evilly looking at gumball, the only ones who didn't were Penny, Darwin and Lexy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At home the weekend was finally here thank goodness gumball needed it, but sadly he was the only one given homework and a really big one for that matter, gumball was at his room alone while Darwin was on his way to Rachel's house while Anais and Lexy might be down stairs with mom and dad watching TV or eating dinner

"Oh man! Why do I always have to-" gumball was cut off when his cell ringed, the cellphone's ring tone was different its tone was western cowboy style show down, gumball picked it up he looked around before answering it

"Hello? Oh it's you" gumball said through his cell with a little glee "So what's todays job?" gumball was carefully listening "Zombie? Ahh…what else is new, all right I'm on my way"

"Here we go, well at least it'll clear my mind off of things" gumball said to himself

Gumball went down stairs finding his mom, dad and his sister watching TV "mom I'm going to a friend's house don't wait up" gumball said walking past them

"Okay honey don't be late" Nicole said

"Bye gumball" Anais and Lexy said in unison waving to him

/\/\/\/\Outside of town/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gumball was in front of an old warehouse about three miles out of Elmore, gumball looked around to make sure no one was following him when the cost was clear gumball took a key out of his pocket and unlocking the chain, opening the two big steel door to revel nothing but old cargo carts and rusty broken down car, gumball sighted to himself taking a deep breath, gumball went inside and closed the doors behind him and he turned around to one of the carts and entered it, nothing was inside but darkness for a moment until the lights inside turned on revealing a small green lever, gumball pulled the lever and the floor started to go down to a secret underground like layer (just like in dark knight) there he was greeted by a Beagle puppy wearing a black long sleeve button up blouse with blue jeans, she looked like she was around 11, her name was Katherine Heart but she preferred to be called Kate.

"Good after noon sir" she said with glee taking to Gumball as if he was a lot older or her boss

"Ah…for the thousand time Kate call me gumball I'm not your boss, I'm more like a step brother remember?" gumball said crossing his arms

"Sorry sir-I MEAN GUMBALL!" she said turning away blushing

"It's fine, hey have you seen where I put my lucky guns the last time I used them?" gumball said looking at the wall filled with weapons, things like handguns, shotguns, submachine guns, assault rifles and light machineguns with some C4, grenades, flash bangs

"Here you go" Kate said giggling handing him two Black Tactical 1911 Colt 45 loaded and ready to go

"Thanks" gumball was looking closely at his guns until he spun them around and pointed them in the air "ready" he said with a grin "now if you excuse me I think I better go change" gumball said going to another room.

3 minutes later…

"Let's do this" gumball said coming out of the room he was wearing (5.11tactical)-black tactical boots with (EMERSON Gen2 style)-black Tactical Pants, (Special Operations Universal Tactical)-leg holsters one on each side of his legs, a belt with a few handgun mages around it and a (cold steal Leatherneck-SF)-knife strapped around his left leg, and for the upper body wearing a (PPSS CV1)-Ultra Light Covert Bullet Proof Vest, and underneath a body tight long sleeve shirt ,everything in Black.

Gumball turned to the big computer screen on the wall turning it on having a live chat with a high military official

"Watterson!" said the general getting his attention, the general was a grey wolf (he was wearing the same thing general shepherd was wearing in MW2) he looked like he was around in he's 50's

"We have info that an infected has bit off a man's face in Miami and we need you to deal with other ones hiding, our best guess is the new subways. We need you exterminate all the infected before anyone else gets hurt, killed or worse eaten" the General said with no hint of fear in his voice

"Yes sir, but…what's your excuse for the local media and police force?" Gumball said putting the guns back in its holsters

"A man high on drugs, went crazy and bit off another man's face, any questions?" he said calmly

"Nope, I'm good" Gumball said who just shrugged it

"Great, now make us proud son" the general saluted and the screen went off

"You ready yet Kate?" gumball said turning to face her, she was wearing a bulletproof vest and holding a (Beretta 92A1) handgun

"Yup, what do you think?" Kate said blushing a little, doing a pose like a model

"Cute now let's go" gumball said rolling his eyes and smiling

The two went to the layers garage, as the lights lit up one by one showing four vehicles parked, the first was black 1970 Dodge challenger, the Second was a grey no shine 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha with search light on top and front heavy duty bumpers, the next was a red Ducati Steerfighter 848, and the last one was a black GMC Yukon Denali SUV

"What should we take today" Kate said looking at the vehicles

"Old reliable here" gumball said walking up to the H1 hummer and patting its hood

"Shouldn't we take the SUV to get less notice?" she said packing extra weapons in a bag

"You're right, but it makes me feel like a badass" he said smiling to her

Kate put a little thought in it till "Kay lets go" she said cheerfully

The two went inside the hummer as gumball started it

"How's about some tunes" Gumball turned on the hummer's stereo playing (Shoot to thrill: by ACDC)

Kate was riding shotgun as the floor was rising up no time at all they were at the main road on their way to Miami, they were also using secret tunnels and hidden shortcuts made by the government for their elite secret forces and gumball was one of them

(Note: yeah ahh…my estimate time from Elmore to Miami is 11 hours and 53 minutes or so but their using secrettunnels and shit so…yeah I'm not so good in math and shit)


	2. Zombies, Ice cream, and Kate's huge crus

Chapter 2: Zombies, Ice cream, and Kate's huge crush

"Well, here we go" gumball said to himself parked near the subways entrains, the entrains itself was creepy and dim enough to say do not enter, but he asked the general for an excuse to the public that there was a gas leak in the subways so no one will go in just to be safe, gumball got off the hummer and opened the trunk revealing a bag with extra weapons that Kate packed for him, gumball took out a (Remington 870 express tactical) shotgun with pistol-grip stock and entered the subways finding the rest of the infected

"You okay down there?" Kate said through her communicator, she stayed back at the hummer

"Yup, is there any movement?" gumball said putting on a pair of goggles, he pushed a small button on the side turning on a green and clear night vision with a small map of the subway system on the left side and a small motion sensor on the right side. The subways itself was dark and creepy as hell

"Not yet, but keep your eyes peeled" She said, She was typing on her laptop inside the hummer and was seeing what gumball was seeing "Wait a minute" Kate was getting something on her laptop "Sir, Gumball there's a huge movement, left side" she said getting his attention

"On it!" Gumball was now running to where Kate told him to go "Oh shit, it's a horde" he was now facing 50 to 60 zombies to his count

"Okay dead guys we can do this the easy way or…" gumball said smiling devilishly, slowly taking the shotgun from his back "Or we can do this my way, where the clean-up team is gonna have to mop what's left you"

The zombies groaned and growled at him "fine by me!" gumball shouted charging in to the horde, the zombies charged as well

Gumball was shooting zombies left and right, one zombie was about to tackle him down from behind but gumball did a backflip when he was back on his feet he shot the zombie with his shotgun, gumball killed half the horde in just 30 minutes or so, when gumball notice his shotgun was empty he slid it back around his back and pulled out his two Colt 45's and started shooting their heads off one by one they fell until one was left crawling

"Any last words" gumball said stepping on its back making it unable to move

"Grrr….haaaa…blaaaaa…." it said spiting blood on the flood

"Dude you sound more like a drunk than a dead guy to me, oh well" gumball said pulling the trigger on its head,

"Kate call the general and the CDC's clean-up team, tell them were done here, oh yeah tell them to bring a shit load of air fresheners down here this place smells like my brothers fishbowl!" gumball said though his ear communicator, he can hear her giggling on the other side

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Moments later…

"You did a fine job son but try to ease down on the blood baths" the general said patting his shoulder

"Will do sir, but can you do me a solid" gumball said, him and the general were looking at the wall covered in guts, blood and a few pieces of brain, being cleaned by people in yellow hazmat suit

"Go shoot" he said with small smile

"Can I add swords in my arsenal" gumball said with big puppy dog eyes

"Why not, but you're not getting anything from me on your birthday" the general said with smirk

"Fine, well I better be going I promise Kate we were going to stop for some ice cream on the way home, and I better hurry my mom Is probably wondering where I am" gumball said chuckling along with him, for gumball the general was like a second father to him

"Kids today, well run along son" he said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later…

Gumball was now driving back to Elmore, on the way him and Kate stopped at a local ice cream parlor where Kate picked up two ice cream cones, one was chocolate the other was pink vanilla she got in inside the hummer and drove off

Gumball was about to pick the pink vanilla until he saw her puppy dog eyes, gumball sighed to himself "fine, give me the chocolate" gumball said rolling his eyes, Kate giggled at this

"Sir you know you look cute sometimes when I annoy you" Kate said still giggling, blushing red

"Kate, we talked about this, you should call me gumball and stop calling me sir, I'm not your boss" gumball said hiding his blush, keeping his focus on the road

"I know, It's just I got used to it I guess" she said frowning look down at her lap

"Oh cheer up at least you have an awesome guy like brother to look after you" gumball said lifting her chin up

"I guess your right" Kate said smiling a little

"Good, now next time we go on a mission will stop at for some pizza sounds good" gumball said smiling at her

"Okay" Kate said giggling

An awkward moment of silence fell on the two the only thing that can be heard was the hummer's engine, Kate licking her ice cream and radio playing (All I See is You By: Dave Koz) in a low volume, Kate couldn't stop blushing or looking at gumball seeing the city's lights hitting his face and the mood of the music made her blush more, she always had a huge crush on gumball from the day he took her in and gave her a place to stay, gumball secretly owns a mansion but hardly gets to use it, by how much the government pays his to kill zombies hiding and he can buy more than one so he decided to let her stay there, he also slips in a few extra bucks in his mom's pay check that's why she can a afford the things their family needs, Kate was still looking at gumball she was about to say something but was cut off

"Here we are" gumball said stopping at a flat form, the flat form slowly descended back to the their layer's garage, parked next to the other vehicles they got off the hummer, gumball went to the trunk and took the bag Kate brought, Kate took off her bulletproof vest and hanged it next to the wall filled with weapons she then hanged her Beretta 92A1 on the wall, gumball went to the next room to change back to his regular clothes

"Well see you later, I guess" Kate said meekly

"Yeah bye" gumball said turning around walking to the flat form he used to get to the layer

Kate could only watch as the flat form ascended, she was looking at gumball until she couldn't see him anymore

"Bye sir" Kate said quietly looking at the floor

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gumball was dashing back home, avoiding obstacles things like mail boxes, garbage cans and even a little white bunny girl on a bike, he was avoiding this by doing some parkour, gumball finally reached his house opening the front door to see his family sitting on the couch watching TV

"Hi gumball" Lexy said waving at him

"Hey sis" Gumball waved back

"Hey, honey there's some leftover meatloaf in fridge" Nicole said smiling at him

"Thanks mom but I'm not hungry" gumball said walking past them going up stairs

"Where are you going son?" Richard asked

"Bed, kind of tired you know" gumball said yawning

"But it's still early" Anais said pointing at the clock, gumball looked at the clock and saw it was still 6:36 PM gumball realized he was only gone for three hours or so, he looked at his family again

"Yeah, but I'm tired, so night" gumball said walking up stairs

"Good night bro" Darwin said

"Yeah night gumball" Anais

"Good night Gumball" Lexy said

Gumball just collapsed on his bed sleeping, thank God it was a weekend he can over sleep without worrying about his homework, and he decided to do his homework tomorrow.


	3. Curiosity and two new swords

Chapter 3: Curiosity and two new swords

Sunlight was hitting the young feline's face, seeing it was a Saturday morning gumball immediately got up and put on his regular clothes and went downstairs for breakfast, seeing his family sitting down without him gumball decided to join them

"Morning guys, what's for breakfast?" taking a sit next to Darwin, Anais and Lexy

"Pancakes" Nicole said coming out of kitchen with a fresh stack of pancakes, Richard took half of the stack, Anais and Lexy giggled when they saw their dad taking that much, Gumball, Darwin and Nicole Just rolled their eyes

"Yay pancakes!" Anais said in a high pitch voice while throwing her small arms in the air

The rest of the laughed at how cute Anais is, she was confused why her family was laughing at her

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, it's just you look so CUTE!" Darwin said pinching her chick

"Cut it out!" slapping Darwin's fin away and rubbing her red chick

"Well, Anyways I better be going to work, Richard you're in charge and no sleeping on the job" Nicole said getting up the table and taking her handbag on the counter, she kissed her children one by one and gave a big long kiss to Richard on the lips

"Eww…" The kids said in unison

Both Richard and Nicole laughed "Well Bye honey" Richard said waving good bye to his wife

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Four Seconds Later….

Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Lexy and Richard had the house to them self's, Richard immediately fell asleep on the couch, Anais got her Algebra book and took a sit next to her sleeping dad and started reading, Gumball, Lexy and Darwin went to their room and started reading comic books

"Dude this is boring, what can we do inside?" gumball said placing the comic (the walking dead comic) on his face

"We can play Call of duty ghosts" Darwin said showing the disc

"Fished it" Gumball said groaning

"Battlefield 4" Lexy said picking up a controller

"Done" Gumball said slumping in bed

"Resident 6?" Darwin said picking up a controller

"Living it" Gumball Mumbled

"What was that?" Darwin and Lexy asked in unison

"NOTHING, how about we play-" Gumball was cut off when his cellphone rang a cowboy style showdown ringtone

"You guys got a minute?" He asked Darwin and Lexy

"Yay go ahead" Darwin said smiling

"Thanks" gumball went to the bathroom to answer it, Darwin and Lexy slowly went to the door of the bathroom to hear gumball's conversation, and looks like curiosity got the best of them

"Hello" Gumball said calmly

"Sir we got word from the general that there has been another attack" Kate calmly said as wall

"Fine, where is it?" Gumball asked looking at the mirror

"A block from where you live" Kate said

"WHAT THE WHAT! Are you sure?" Gumball Said almost dropping his phone in the toilet

"Positive, near the Fitzgerald Residents" Kate said

"I'm on my way" gumball said coldly eyes narrowing

Darwin and Lexy ran back to their room before gumball got out the bathroom, they just heard who was gumball talking to, another attack? What those that mean? Gumball went to their room

"Yeah, ah guys I'm gona have to play with you later, I'm going to a friends, so a see you guys later" gumball said expressionless

"See you later then" Lexy said with a nervous laugh, while Darwin had a confuse look on his face

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gumball was running like a madman to his layer, Darwin and Lexy was trying their best to keep up while trying not to be spotted, he finally reacted the old warehouse didn't even bordering to see if everyone was following him, Darwin and Lexy were hiding behind some bushes looking at gumball, What is he doing here? they thought, gumball pulling a key from his pocket unlocking the big chains around the big steel doors opening it and going inside, Darwin and Lexy followed shortly after the two slowly opened the door seeing old cars and cargo carts, Lexy saw gumball go in to one of the cargo carts as Darwin and Lexy followed after him, the two saw nothing but darkness until the lights went on, Darwin and Lexy shielded their eyes from the brightness as Darwin accidently pulling on the small green lever, the flood stared to go down, when the flat form finally reached the layer the two immediately hid behind some ammo crates and saw gumball wearing his black gear and was talking to a Beagle puppy wearing a black long sleeve button up blouse with blue jeans, she looked gumball's age

"Are my new swords here yet?" gumball said crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground

"Yup! They just arrived" Kate said opening a crate, inside was two brand new swords (Black Ronin Slimline Ninja sword Machete)

"Kickass!" Gumball said holding the blades and then did a fight position with it, Kate clapped her hands for him

"The sword measures 26 7/8 inches long with a 17 1/8 inch tempered 420 stainless steel blade that features a full tang design with a hand-wrapped black nylon cord grip. When you're not using the blade, you can store it in the fiber-reinforced nylon sheath that features lashing grommets and adjustable nylon shoulder and leg straps, Wow this is cool!" Kate said in a very girly voice reading the instruction

"Nice" Gumball looking at the swords until he saw a weird object on the two swords handled "Hey Kate what's this?" Gumball asked showing her

"It's the hand-wrapped black nylon cord grip, just like it says" Kate said looking up from the instruction

"Shit that's cool, now time for the mission" Gumball said getting back to a serious tone

"Okay now what are you going to take today?" Kate asked looking at all the vehicles

"I think I'll take the Dodge challenger" gumball said walking to the garage, Darwin and Lexy followed him and hid behind the GMC Yukon Denali SUV

"I'll stay here sir to monitor if there still some infected roaming around, good luck out there" Kate said handing him a balaclava

"What's this?" gumball asked holding the mask

"So they won't recognize you and I outfitted a voice changer inside" Kate replied giving him a warm smile and a girly wink

"Thanks" gumball said getting in the car

Kate walked to the layer's computer not noticing Darwin and Lexy stowed away in the car's trunk, gumball stared the car and dove it to penny's house not knowing Darwin and Lexy was inside his trunk

/\/\/\/\/The Fitzgerald's house/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Fitzgerald family was hiding in penny's room, hiding from what they think was four or three zombies penny was trying her best to comfort her sister and telling her everything was going to be okay, the zombies heard the sobbing of a little girl in a room and started breaking the door down banging on it as hard as they can

"Dad I'm scared" penny said starting to cry

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay" Mr Fitzgerald said hugging his family

Just then they all heard the sound of a roaring engine outside they all looked outside to see what it was, a black 1970 Dodge challenger parked outside their house and a short guy coming out dressed almost like a ninja with guns on each side of his legs and two swords on his back

"Hey over here help us!" Mrs Fitzgerald said waving her arms

Gumball saw them and immediately burst through the window, small pieces of the glass scattered the room, back at the car Darwin and Lexy got out of the trunk and climbed the house peeping through the window not getting notice

"What seems to be the problem?" gumball said in a serious tone, his voice was tuff no fear what so ever (like a Jason Statham voice)

"Can you help us sir?" Penny's sister asked

"Gladly" gumball said pulling his swords from his back

Just then the door broke zombies charging at the family, gumball blocked them and the zombies charged at him instead, he cut the first zombie's head off and stabbed the second on in the chest leaving one of the swords, the third one tried to grab him but gumball jumped up in the air and crushing it's head gumball then pulled out his handgun and shot the fourth in the head, when it was all over he walked over to the family and pulled his sword from the second zombie's chest, blood splatted the room

"You all okay" gumball said sliding the swords back, another zombie came out of hiding and was about bite him

"LOOK OUT" penny warned as penny's sister covered her eyes

Gumball rolled his eyes and calmly shot it without turning around

"Don't worry about the mess, I'll have the CDC fix it" Gumball said pulling a button on his communicator and spoke "Bring it in"

Soon two black vans where parked outside the house, Darwin and Lexy were still peeping through the window they just saw everything that happened, was that gumball? They thought, they were about to leave when people in yellow hazmat suits came bursting through the door and rushed up stairs

(Disclaimer: I do not own Lexy she belongs to the beautiful Lexboss, all credits to her OC belongs to Lexboss)


	4. Pizzas,a party,and the sad truth

Chapter 4:Pizzas, a party, and the sad truth

The CDC's clean-up Team was cleaning up the blood that stained the wall of penny's room, Darwin and Lexy was still not spotted (Note: yeah I got sloppy to why they weren't spotted) the two was still looking through the window seeing guys in yellow hazmat suits leaving no trace of blood on the wall they were also picking up the bodies and pulling them in metal boxes, gumball was walking to the Fitzgerald family

"You guys okay" Gumball said still in a different voice

"Yes, thank you so much sir" Mr Fitzgerald said shaking gumball's hand

"Just doing my job" gumball said nodding

"What is your job young man?" Mrs Fitzgerald said hugging her daughters

"I kill zombies" gumball said with a smirk under his mask

"But…mommy says there's no such thing as zombies" penny's sister said

"Exactly my point" gumball said

"Thank you… Mr.?" Penny said

"Doesn't matter and you're welcome and as soon as everything is fixed this NEVER happened, okay?" Gumball said walking past them until penny stopped him, the rest of her family looked at her

"Wait! You didn't tell us your name" penny said holding his hand, when penny touched his hand she felt a chill when up her spine like she knew him

"Just friend nearby" Gumball said, with that he left the house before walking up to a the clean-up team

"Hey guys hurry up, pizzas on me" gumball said giving a thumbs up

"Yes sir" one agent said nodding smile under his helmet

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

5 minutes later….

Darwin and Lexy went back to the trunk as gumball drove back to his layer where Kate was waiting for him, gumball changed back to his regular clothes and brought the CDC's clean-up team for some pizza in his layer, they were having a small party for them and their years of cleaning up gumball's mess, one agent was arm wrestling with another agent, the others were dancing to the music playing (Timber by: Pitbull feat Kesha) Gumball was just sitting with the others eating pizza and talking until Kate grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dancing floor gumball was now dancing with Kate she was dancing around gumball winking at him, gumball just smiled and rolled his eyes, the agents all saw this and left the dance floor leaving the two of them, they all clapped their hands for the two and cheered, gumball was having fun until heard a small noise coming out of the garage

"Wait, wait, wait cut the track I heard something" Gumball said waving his arms

One Agent stopped the music, soon everyone was hearing a rattling noise coming out of the garage, and everyone took out a weapon from the weapon's wall Kate took out her Beretta 92A1 and gumball pulled one of his swords from his back, gumball was the first one to go in everyone followed shortly, the noise was coming out of gumball's Dodge challenger's trunk

"Open it" gumball said to an agent, the agent nodded and was ready to open it

"3…2…1!" the agent said, gumball was about to stab it "WAIT STOP!" said two voices gumball recognize those voices

"Holyshit, Darwin? Lexy? Oh no everyone stand down!" Gumball said, everyone lowered their weapons

Gumball opened the trunk revealing a scared out of his mind Darwin and an eyes filling up with tears Lexy they looked up at gumball with a mix of anger, sadness and confusion

"Darwin, Lexy what are you guys doing here? Hehe" gumball said laughing nervously hiding the sword behind his back

"Us! What about you?! You kill zombies behind our backs?!" Darwin said hopping out of the trunk and flapping his fins around in anger

"Darwin calm down I can explain" gumball said motioning with his hands

"Explain then" Darwin said crossing his arms…fins. Whatever you know what I mean

"Ahh…"Gumball was about to speak until the general came on screen

"I can explain" the general said in serious tone everyone looked at the screen

"Sir!" everyone said in unison saluting except Darwin and Lexy

"Years ago there was a program, the super solider program made for the military's finest, a genetically engineered serum called element 1X that was intended to make the common solider stronger, faster, smarter but it killed them all, but problem is they didn't stay dead, they started…eating people alive, some got out bit other people and continues, a lot of the soldiers were sent to deal with the mess but never came back, that's when we discovered gumball, he was immune to the to the 1X, we also found his DNA has the perfect solider gene, the very thing we were trying to create, so we took gumball trained him and paid him to deal with those freaks, it's been going on ever since, so far gumball is only keeping the zombie apocalypse at bay and we still couldn't find whose mass producing the discontinued project, who ever he is his making an army of undead and gumball is our only chance of surviving" the general said looking down

Darwin and Lexy looked around seeing the sad look in everyone's faces, they thought gumball has been doing this for a long time why bother

Lexy signed "Fine, I won't tell anyone but you have to promise me that my Gumball I mean ah..Our Gumball will be safe" Lexy said

"Thanks guys, now turn up the music!" gumball said, everyone cheered, the general just grind and the screen turned off, leaving them back to their party, the song was back playing (Timber by: Pitbull feat Kesha) Darwin was shuffling, Kate and Lexy were dancing with gumball, one agent was doing the robot, it seem like hours have past, all the agents have left leaving Gumball, Lexy, Darwin and Kate

"Well, see you later Kate" gumball said walking to the flat form with Darwin

"Good bye sir~" Kate said in a cheery yet teasing tone

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gumball ,Lexy and Darwin were walking home, talking about what just happened today, It was night time looking at the dark blue sky it was somewhere between eight and ten, as the tree were walking Darwin and Lexy asked gumball a few question

"Hey, gumball is that Kate girl your girlfriend or something?" Darwin asked worrying what might happen to penny and gumball

"What? No were just good friends" gumball said rolling his eyes

"Yeah, really good friends" Lexy murmured with frown and her ears down

"What was that?" gumball asked looking at her

"NOTHING!" Lexy said

"Okay…well looks like were here" gumball said opening the front door, as gumball opened the door he was greeted by his angry mom

"Where have you tree been its past eight" Nicole said angrily crossing her arms

"We were at gumball's girlfriend's house" Darwin said thinking of an excuse, Lexy looked and the ground while gumball face palm, Nicole just drop her anger and hugged gumball

"My gummypuss is all grown up, is she cute!" Nicole asked gumball, gumball just narrowed his eyes at Darwin who just smiled

"Very cute, and I think I saw them makingout earlier" Darwin said smugly

"DARWIN!" gumball said trying to get out of his mother's grasp

"What's going on down here?" Anais said coming down stairs

"Wat?" Richard said, his head popping out of the kitchen holding a slice of cake

"Gumball, sweetie were you really…kissing her on the…lips" Nicole said a bit worried, putting gumball back on his feet

He glared at Darwin before looking back at his staring family "No mom…were just friends…that's all" gumball said

"Son, I thinks it's time we have a father to son talk" Richard said walking up to the young blue cat

"It's okay dad, I think I already know" gumball said to his family

"Already Know what?" Anais said

"You see sis when a boy and a girl like-like each other-" gumball was about to say something a kid like Anais should never know not yet a least, but was stopped by his mom's hand

"Nothing sweetie go play with your toys Hehe" Nicole said laughing nervously

"Okay" Anais said before skipping back to her room, Anais maybe smart but this was something she isn't ready to know yet

"Gumball Watterson! What were you about to say to your sister!?" Nicole said crossing her arms

"Oh you know, besides she's smart" gumball said walking past them and up stairs

"And where do you think you're doing!?" Nicole said

"The bathroom, I kind of stink" gumball said

As gumball was walking to the bathroom Anais stopped him

"Hey gumball what was that you were trying to tell me?" Anais said looking up at his brother

"Well…" gumball explained everything about sex and where babies come from in great detail, Anais can slowly feel her brain cracking from what gumball was tell her "And that's what does big balloon you see in mom's drawer are called, now if you need me I'll be in the bathroom" gumball said patting his sister head

Anais can only say one word to say how she felt "Goodbye childhood…" Anais said with one tear fall from her eye

As gumball was taking a bath he left all his clothes outside, where Nicole picked them up and carefully put them in a basket until she heard a cowboy style showdown ring tone coming from gumball's pants, she picked it up and answered, it was Kate

"Hello?" Nicole said in an almost gumball like voice

"Hello sir…I mean gumball"

"How is this?" Nicole said

"Oh!…Hehe Mrs Watterson can I speak to gumball please"

"Ah…but first can you tell me who you are?" Nicole said

"I'm a friend of Gumball's"

"Oh! Are you that girl Gumball, Lexy and Darwin were talking about!" Nicole said in a cheery tone

"I guess so…?"

"Hey! How's about you came here for dinner tomorrow?" Nicole asked

"Umm…"

"Great! Tomorrow it is, come here eight o'clock don't be late" Nicole said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kate was about answer but was can off by Nicole hanging up, back at gumball's layer Kate was just wide eye on what just happened, she was invented for dinner at the Watterson's house, the only words that say was "Not…Good…" Meanwhile back at the Watterson's Gumball finally got out of the bath unknown to what just happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well, goodnight guys" Gumball said getting in to bed

"Goodnight Gumball" Darwin said fitting in to his fishbowl

"Goodnight" Lexy said climbing up the top bed bunk, Lexy asked Gumball about Kate "Hey, Gumball is that Kate girl really your girlfriend"

Gumball groaned before looking at Lexy "No okay, I go to sleep now" gumball grumpily said

"Okay okay just asking" Lexy said going to sleep

(Note: Hi guy I tried naming the serum element 115 but was already taken so I named it element 1X, not as cool but it will do)


	5. Dinner invite, and mission in Rio

Chapter 5: Dinner invite, and mission in Rio

Morning finally came as gumball got out of bed, looking up at the sky it was going to be a great Sunday a Sunday where he can relax and not worry about zombies for once, his phone rang leavening gumball to roll his eye and sigh, he picked up the phone and it was Kate

"Sir...gumball… we have a problem" Kate said in a very nervous tone

"Kate what is it? Are we in code red?" gumball said in a worried tone

"What? No…Its…well…" Kate said nervously

"Come on say it" gumball said with a sigh of relief

"Well…I got invited for dinner at…your house" Kate said

"WHAT! By who Darwin!?" gumball said looking at his still sleeping brother with crossing eyes, Kate moved her ear away a little bit

"No, it was your mother" Kate said

Gumball was just in total shock, Kate here for dinner, I didn't have a problem with Kate he actually wanted her to meet his family in Brother-sister kind of way, the only problem was what will happen if they find out what gumball does for a living

"Okay fine, let's just figure this out later, anything else I need to know about?" gumball said calmly

"Yeah, I just got word from the big guy that some infected are being used for gambling in Rio de Janeiro" Kate said back to her normal self

"And when was I supposed to know about this?" Gumball said emotionless raising an eye brow

"You…Where…S Supposed…to know…. yesterday…" Kate said flinching a little

"Well okay I'll be right there" gumball said hiding his rage

As gumball went down stairs he saw his mom cleaning plates, Nicole looked at the her son and smiled, she decided to ask him a few question about the girl she talked to yesterday

"Gumball sweetie, can I ask you some things" Nicole said walking up to gumball and hugging him

"Sure mom, but can we hurry up I need to be somewhere" Gumball said

"You never told me what your friend's name is" Nicole said with a kind voice and warm smile

"Well her name is Kate" Gumball said

"Can you tell me what she looks like" Nicole said giggling

"Fine, she's a young beagle puppy wearing a black long sleeve button up blouse with blue jeans" Gumball rolling his eyes

"Is that all? I need to know what to serve her later when she comes" Nicole said smiling

"Well she also likes Sushi, beef, spaghetti, and sometimes steak" Gumball said putting a hand on his chin

"Okay, is she cute?" Nicole said giggling

"If I say yes can I go now?" Gumball said emotionlessly, Nicole just giggled

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

20 minutes later…..

Gumball was walking to his layer, when he looked back Darwin and Lexy was following him, they waved at Gumball, gumball just smiled in return, since Darwin and Lexy already know why not let them come along

"Another mission?" Darwin said walking up next to Gumball

"Yeah, want to come along?" Gumball opening the two big steel doors to his layer

"Sure…but can I watch or something, I am a pasta fish after all" Darwin said walking inside as Lexy closed the doors behind him

In the layer Gumball showed all his knowledge on guns, showing all his is vehicles, teaching a few moves in fighting and even showing his gear

"And this Darwin and Lexy is a vector, good aim, fast fire rate, high stability, and…" Gumball said aiming the weapon at a target on the wall and firing it sending three bullets thought it "a kickass recoil" Gumball said putting the gun back on the wall, Kate came it the room with a few papers in her hands she looked at Gumball with a smile "Our new plane is ready" Kate said with a chirpy tone

"Already? Wow that was fast, how much did our new plane cost?" Gumball said, cleaning his two 45's

"Pretty cheap, only $35 Million and it comes in jet black too" Kate said giving gumball a warm smile, when Darwin and Lexy heard how much it cost their jaws dropped on the floor

"WAIT! Gumball can you afford that!?" Darwin said flapping his fins around

"Yeah, actually the original price was $65 Million but due to some payment problems we got it for $35 Million, and also sir here can afford a mansion too" Kate said giggling, Lexy was completely dumfound from what she heard, while Darwin fainted

"Great, now I think I better go suit up" gumball said going to another room

As Gumball left leaving Darwin, Lexy and Kate to talk to each other, unknown to gumball they were talking about him

"So…" Darwin said trying to start a conversion with Kate "Do you really like-like Gumball?"

"Is it that obvious" Kate said blushing red

"Yeah…pretty much" Lexy said

"Well I can't help it, it's not my fault his cute" Kate said blushing red

"Oh I know how you feel sister, sometimes I think Gumball is cute too and kind of handsome, but were brother and sister so it would be kind of awkward if we dated, but if were weren't related I would total be his girlfriend" Lexy said crossing her arms

"Wow, I actually feel jealous" Kate said feeling very awkward at the moment

"Yea…" Darwin murmured

Kate was about but talk but was cut off by gumball coming out of with his gear, Darwin and Lexy was looking at gumball with aww, Gumball looked at Darwin and Lexy "you coming Guys?" Gumball said

"What? Why us?" Darwin asked

"You're coming with us to see what I do" Gumball said with a smile

As the four were walking to the layer's garage Kate packed a few extra weapons for gumball, Lexy and Darwin if they want, they took Gumball's SUV a 2014 GMC Yukon Denali and dove one hour to the airport as they were sing along to the music playing (Maps by: Maroon 5)

In the airport there a jet plane was waiting for them, a (Bombardier-Global-7000) all black with white stripes, as they all went inside they were in aww seeing the inside of gumball's new plane, one side of the plane's walls had weapons on it, the other side had a big tv screen and a grey couch on the opposite side and in the middle of the plane was a pole, gumball asked Kate what was that for

"Hay, a Kate why is there a pole in plane?" Gumball said, looking at her with a confuse look

"Yeah…there's something else I didn't tell you, well…the plane is second hand and the old owner used to higher some…strippers to…" Kate side trailing off blushing with a shy smile on her face "But the TV, couch and the wall filled with weapons is new"

"Okay, let's just get thing puppy in the air" Gumball said changing the subject as him and Kate made their way to the cockpit

"Air Tower this is Blue Ghost 1A are we clear for take-off over" Gumball said

"Blue Ghost you are clear for take-off, good luck out there over"

The plane started to take-off with gumball as pilot and Kate as co-pilot, no time at all they were in the air, gumball turn on the auto pilot and went to check on Lexy and Darwin, he sees them sitting on the couch watching a movie (Battle Los Angeles) gumball went to join them, Lexy looks at him and smiles

"Mind if I join you guys?" Kate said coming out of the cockpit and sitting next to gumball and Lexy

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Somewhere in Rio…

"Yo tony are you sure you wanna to do this, let's just go back to drugs man" said a big bulky brown pitbull with tattoos all over his arm, wearing green cargo pants, ripped black shirt with boots and with ears cropped, looking at the cages filled with the undead

"Are you fuckin kidding me Jay? I'm almost making millions letting my fighters face these freaks in the ring, and you're here telling me to go back to pussy ass drugs! You ether do what I pay to do, or find another motherfuckin job!" said a black fox named tony wearing a white suit, smoking a cigar

The pitbull named Jay sigh "yes sir" he said before pulling the cage away

"Goddamn I'm going to make it rain for the girls tonight" tony said to himself tossing the cigar away before walking away, chuckling evilly under his breath


	6. Mission in Rio and Dinner

Chapter 6: Mission in Rio and Dinner

"Air tower this is Blue Ghost A1 asking permission to land, over" Gumball said as him and Kate were getting ready to land the plane

Gumball, Kate, Lexy, Darwin finely reached Rio's airport, Darwin and Lexy were looking outside the window seeing the beauty of Rio de Janeiro

"Blue Ghost permission granted, welcome to Rio"

2 minutes later…

Gumball rented a (2014 Nova Strada), Kate was riding shotgun taping on her laptop looking for more info, while Lexy and Darwin were in the back seat looking at the beautiful scenery that is Rio's festivals

"Where's our target Kate?" Gumball said to Kate, focusing on the road as a street performer passed them

"A warehouse near the bay five miles north from here" Kate said looking up from her laptop and giving Gumball a warm smile

"Got it, Weapons?" Gumball said focusing on the road

"Four Handguns, three shotguns, five frags and two M4A1s, full five rounds of ammo all in all" Kate said with a girly giggle

"Good" Gumball said with a small smirk growing on his face

"So this is what everyday missions are like you Gumball" Darwin asked gumball as he took pictures of the street performer swallowing a sword

"You think this is cool you should see the day of the dead in Mexico buddy" Gumball said focusing on the road

"Maybe someday" Darwin said smiling, gumball just nodded

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

2 hours later….

The whole trip seemed like hours as Kate told Gumball were to go and Darwin fell asleep reading a comic book (Modern warfare 2: ghost comic issue #1) that was placed on his face, and Lexy reading a book on (How to Seduce a Man and Keep Him Seduced by Laurie Sue Brockway ) when Darwin finally woke up he saw they were near a beach obvious due to the number of women in two piece bikinis, two minutes have past they finally arrived to their location, a warehouse was near the bay like Kate said with a few broken windows and old boats lined near the two big street doors guarded by three heavily armed thugs, the only sound that can be heard was the crowd cheering and the sounds of fighters face on undead, Gumball parked near an ally and asked Darwin and Lexy to come along

"What! But I can't kill! I'm a pasta fish" Darwin said nervously

"Who says you'll be killing anybody? You'll be back up, and this gun can only make them fall asleep" Gumball said Handing Darwin and Lexy each a dart gun

"All ready sir" Kate said reloading her Beretta 92A1 and strapping her bulletproof vest on

"Good" Gumball said walking up to the Three heavily armed thugs and smiled

"Excuse me sir but can we go in" Gumball said nicely, Kate just rolled her eyes

"Fuck off Shrimp" one thug said pointing his gun at gumball

"What did you say" Gumball said a little stemmed

"I…Said Fuck off…Shrii-BAM!" before the thug could finish Gumball punched him so hard that the thug was sent flying through the big steel doors, the two other thugs pointed their guns at Gumball and Kate

"Don't move!" the other thug said, gumball just smiled

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Inside the warehouse drug dealers, gangsters and smugglers all alike were watching fighters face on small hordes of infected or zombie as people call it, one particular black fox and brown pitbull were spectating form a high seat

"Jay, how many fighters left?" Tony the black fox said, lighting a cigar

"Out of ten, six still alive, three eaten, and one turned, Yo man this is just sick" Jay the Brown Pitbull said looking at the fighters trying their best to stay alive, one fighter was cornered and was eaten alive, Jay saw this and sighed in disappointment "Make that five alive" Jay said crossing his arms

"Oh man up Jay! It's not lik-BAM!" before tony could finish one of the thugs guarding the entrance went flying above their heads and landed in the ring with the zombies and was eaten alive

"No! No! No! HELP ME!" the thug said straggling to get the zombies off him but two zombies pulled out his arms killing him

Everyone turned to see who it was, what they saw mind fucked them, one cat and one puppy, both of them armed and ready to kill "Alright, put your hands in the air or I will shoot!" the blue cat said pointing a M4A1 at them, all of them pulled out their own guns and pointed them at Gumball and Kate "Meh…I needed to blow off steam anyway" Kate said shooting one gangster in the head, it was like a 90's shoot out, gumball was up against two drug dealers and three gangsters pointing their handguns at him "Not so tuff now ah boy?" one gangster said with a smirk about to pull the trigger but gumball pulled out his sword in a flash and slide it back calmly like nothing happened "What was that!" one of the drug dealers said before all of them fall down now in a pool of their own blood, Kate was shooting three smugglers when her guard was down she was grabbed from behind by a drug dealer, Kate was trying her best to break free but the drug dealer was too strong for her, the drug dealer gave her an evil smile "Damn…I can't wait to put my big fat cock inside y-" before he could finish a sword went through his neck killing him instantly, When Kate Broke free she turned around to see gumball with a very pissed look

"You okay" Gumball said in worried tone, helping Kate back up

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine" Kate said dusting herself off

"Good, now stay here while I finish this!" Gumball said charging into the last remaining, Kate went back to Darwin and Lexy

Every drug dealers, gangsters and smugglers dead in their own pool of blood, one black fox came out hiding and pointed his handgun at Gumball's head, Gumball just rolled his eyes and punched him right in the face, Tony the black fox was knockout cold while Jay the brown pitbull pullout his hand gun nervously pointed it at gumball

"Y-y-you…" Jay said dropping the gun and placing his hands behind his head

"Jay? This is the fourth time I cut you some slack, just like Mexico" Gumball said smiling motioning him to get his gun and leave

"t-thanks I owe you" Jay said smiling walking past him

"Wait, I think…you could use this" Gumball said throwing him a small bag fill with a hundred dollars, Jay smiled at him "This time don't use it on drugs man you're better this shit, lay low or something, maybe start a family" Gumball said seriously

Jay sighed and smiled at him "You know what little guy, I always wanted to settle down in Hawaii, maybe start a family"

"Good luck then, and you better hurry back up the CDC is coming to clean up this shit" Gumball said giving him a thumbs up

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Guys you go on ahead with Kate while I take care of some business" Gumball said to Lexy and Darwin, Gumball was inside an empty storage warehouse with two soldiers the first one hooking up jumper cables to a car battery readying it for torture, the second closing the roll up gate, before the gate was closed Darwin and Lexy caught a glimpse of tony the black fox tided up on a chair with his mouth tided, after the gate closed Darwin and Lexy can hear the screams of the black fox

"Ah…K-K-Kate what is gumball doing?" Darwin said nervously walking back to the car

"Sir is getting some info, his methods a little extreme but it's better not to ask how he does it" Kate said walking back with the two

"Yeah I think so too" Lexy said with a little shiver going down her spin

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Six minutes later…

Gumball, Kate, Lexy and Darwin were on their way back to the airport, Kate looked at Gumball and smiled, after the killing of drug dealers, gangsters, smugglers and putting every zombies in the ring in cages, having the CDC and tony to with deal, it was nice to see Gumball helping someone besides killing

"You know you did a nice thing back there sir" Kate said with a warm smile slightly blushing

"Nah, he just owes me, Ha! Big time" Gumball said with a smirk causing Kate to roll her eyes and giggle

"Who was that anyways Gumball?" Lexy asked looking up from the same book she was reading

"An old friend and ex-task force member who helped me out back in Mexico, before I met Kate" Gumball said smiling, Kate crossed her arms pouted

"Kate, when we get back home don't forget my mom invited you to join us for dinner okay" Gumball said looking at the young puppy

"Yes sir, I will" Kate said back to her normal girly self

"And don't call me sir, they might get the wrong idea" Gumball said looking worried

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

3 hour later…

Back home Nicole was placing plates on the table getting it ready for Kate, Anais was helping placing the silverware

"Mom can you tell me who's joining us for dinner?" Anais said with a smile placing spoons and forks on the table

"A friend of Gumball's, sweetie now can you call gumball and tell him dinner is ready and tell him to bring his friend it's almost eight" Nicole said Handing Anais a the phone and walking up stairs to ready

Anais began to dial Gumball's number "Hello?" Gumball said

"Hi Gumball, mom said dinner is ready, and bring your friend" Anais said through the phone

"Were on our way sis" Gumball said Hanging up

Minutes later Nicole opened the front door to be greeted by her children the a beagle puppy, she looked like she was around Gumball's age

"Hello Mrs. Watterson" The young pup said meekly

"Oh! Hello you must be Kate, Gumball told me so much about, please come in" Nicole said smiling at her

As Kate came inside the house she was greeted by a small pink bunny

"Wow your pretty" Anais said

"Aww! You must be Gumball's little sister Anais right?" Kate said pinching her cheek

"Alright everybody let's eat" Gumball said sitting down on the table, Kate sat next to him

The Wattersons and Kate enjoyed a nice stack dinner, Kate for once felt like she was part of a family, Kate was so distracted of the thought she didn't notice Nicole was looking at her

"Kate sweetie are you okay?" Nicole said little worried

"A-ah w-what, oh sorry Mrs. Watterson I just got a little distracted that's all" Kate said looking up from her plate

"Oh ok then" Nicole said

Hours went by as Kate and the Watterson were having a great time talking, telling jokes, Kate told a joke about someone getting hit in the nuts (balls) inside a plane but she cleverly masked the joke

"And she said here's your nuts sir!" Kate said

"Hahahaha! I don't get it Hahahaha!" Richard said unable to control his laugher

"Me too Richard Hahahaha! B-but it's still funny!" Nicole said unable to control her laugher as well

"I still don't get it, how a flight attendant accidently-" Anais said but was cut off by Gumball's hand

"Okay, how's about we all play some board games" Gumball said trying to change the subject

Half an hour of playing monopoly, chess, snakes and ladder, Sudoku (mostly Anais, Lexy and Kate playing that game) and truth or dare

"Okay my turn, Kate truth or dare" Darwin said

"Okay, Truth" Kate replied crossing her arms with confidence

"Do you have a crush on Gumball?" Darwin asked with a smirk growing on his face

"W-w-what!? Were j-j-just f-friends!" Kate said losing her confidence, trying her best to hide the redness on her face

"Darwin! Be careful to what you say to a girl, you could hurt her feelings" Nicole said a little angrily looking at the fish with legs

"It's okay Mrs. Watterson, and I think I better be going it's getting late" Kate said getting up and dusting herself off

"Oh, Kate sweetie let me drive you home" Nicole said getting up and walking to Kate

"It's okay Mrs. Watterson I can walk home" Kate said looking at Gumball who just nodded

"No I insist, and call me Nicole" Nicole said cheerily

"Well umm… okay but Gumball has to come along" Kate said blushing, Gumball and Darwin just rolled their eyes, Nicole, Lexy and Anais giggled, while Richard took a nap

(Note: Lexy belong to Lexboss)


	7. First kiss and Bad news

Chapter 7: First kiss and Bad news

Nicole drove three miles out of Elmore, Kate was sitting in the back seat with Gumball talking to each other, when Nicole finally reached the big steel gates blocking the entrance, Kate got off the back seat and went to the front gates taking a key out of her pocket unlocking the gates and motioned Nicole drove in, seeing the mansion Kate lived in Nicole was a little surprised she though that Kate was rich or something, the mansion itself was a three stories high and was made of red brick with six windows two on each floor with two dark brown wooden doors in the middle with white windows illuminating from the lights insides, Nicole stopped in front of the mansion and got off with Gumball, Kate invited them in Nicole gladly accepted while gumball had a bit of worried look

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wow Kate, your parents have a great taste in designs" Nicole said looking at the interior of the mansion

"Thanks Mrs. Watterson I mean…Nicole, but to tell you the truth I live on my own" Kate said going to the kitchen "Do any of you want some tea or something" Kate said her head popping out of the kitchen

Nicole was a little stunned to what Kate just said "Wow Kate you live on your own, I can't even leave the house without it being destroyed" Nicole said pondering on the though "Wait, if you live on your own, who supports you?"

"Well…" Kate was thinking of an excuse that Gumball and she talked about "Well actually my parents live in New York but they oftenly visit" Kate lied

Nicole was a little confuse of the thought about Kate's at age living on her own and her parents just send money to support her, But Nicole just figured that Kate was a lot more responsible than Gumball at her age

"Well it's getting late Kate we better be going, come on Gumball" Nicole said motioning Gumball to follow her outside

"Just a sec mom I need to talk to Kate about something" Gumball said as Nicole made her way towards the car, Gumball faced Kate with a smile on his face

"Hey Kate I notice your birthday is coming this week and is was wondering what do you like for your birthday?" Gumball asked a little sheepish

"Hehe well…to be honest…there is one thing…I always wanted" Kate said crossing her hands behind her back and walking close to Gumball, looking at the floor trying to hide the redness on her face

"Anything, you name it" Gumball said a little cheerily

"This" without any warning Kate grabbed Gumball by his collar and kissed him tenderly on the lips, Gumball was a little hesitant at first but decided to let her, after Kate broke the kiss ,she looked at gumball ,her face all red, Gumball just nervously smiled

"Well you're not getting that motorcycle you always wanted" Gumball said nervously and sarcastically

"Hahahaha just get me another kiss and buy me that bike" Kate said a little sarcastically before smooching Gumball again

Gumball just rolled his eyes before kissing Kate, She was enjoy the moment until Nicole came in calling Gumball

"Gumball come on its -…. 0_0 " Nicole's face turned red when she saw the two kissing, Kate and Gumball broke the kiss, and Kate looked at Nicole sheepishly while Gumball's face was red with embarrassment

"I'll…come…back later" Nicole said before turning her back and walking to the car with a small grin on her face

"Wall I better be going, bye Kate" Gumball said before Kate grabbed him by the collar and gave him a small peck on the lips

"Bye Gumball~" Kate said waving goodbye to gumball,

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kate was in her room thinking about what happened, does he still like me? Oh Kate why did you have to kiss him? Kate thought to herself "Maybe I should apologize tomorrow" Kat said to herself being lost in her own thoughts, she turned on the TV to try and forget the whole incident

"Breaking News" the reporter said "Three days ago the Fitzgerald Residents, family of antlered peanut claimed to be attacked by…believe it or not ladies and gentlemen but…Zombies, were going live in the story, here's our reporter"

(Note: add myself to the story :D)

Cameras and reports were all at Penny's front yard, there a semi muscular guy wearing a grey suit was reporting at the scene "here we are live at the Fitzgerald Residents, were talking to a Penny Fitzgerald who claims to be attacked by zombies, penny is this true?" the reporter said

"Well…were saved by someone" Penny said to the cameras

"And can you tell us who is was?" The reporter said point his mic at penny

"I don't know, he was wearing a mask with a really tuff voice" Penny said

"Okay…ah, can you give us a better description of what he looked like?" The reporter said with a questionable look

"He was short, wore all black clothes and had two swords on his back he looked a little bit like a ninja but carried two guns too" Penny said

"Is that all?" The reporter said a little interested

"I think so…" penny said quietly

"Well thank you Ms. Fitzgerald, There you have it folks, the undead here in Elmore, is there something the government is not telling us? Or is this all an elaborate prank?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kate immediately turned off the TV, taking her phone from the small table next to her and dialed Gumball's number, she put it on her ear as it started ringing

"Ahhhh…Hello?" Gumball said yawning

"Hi s-sir" Kate said flinching slightly

"Ah Kate…uh…about what happened, you see…" Gumball said nervously

"Gumball can I say something first?" Kate said calmly but blushing

"Ahh…sure" Gumball

"Turn on your TV to the News" Kate said

Gumball when downstairs and to the living room and turned on the TV in a low volume, on the news gumball was a little shock seeing penny, she was saying stuff about zombies and the guy who saved her and her family

"Oh no, Kate ready my gear and call the general, tell him we have a code blue" Gumball said looking out of the window

"On it sir" Kate said before hanging up

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later

Penny was getting ready for bed, just thinking about what happened, looking out of the window seeing the moon light shining, till a shadowy fighter covered the window

"I thought I told you THIS never happened" Gumball said through his balaclava in a Jason Statham voice

"W-wait, I didn't tell anyone it just got out, please don't hurt me" Penny said nervously, flinching slightly looking at sword wielding stranger

"I'm not going to hurt, I just need to talk to you" Gumball said opening the window and climbing in

"Oh, o-o-okay, what do you want to talk about?" Penny said a little bit more calm

"Tell me, how did the local media knew about this" Gumball said seriously with his tuff and fearless voice thanks to his voice changer, he was sitting on penny's bed next to her

"Well…Tobias was-"

"Wait! Tobias? Why was he going to your house?" Gumball said cutting her off

"Wait? How do you know Tobias?" Penny asked flinching slightly

"Doesn't matter, why was he going to your house" Gumball said seriously

"He was assigned as my lab partner" Penny said

"Oh Okay, you were saying" Gumball little sad, letting her continue

"Well he was going to my house to help me with an assignment when he saw the zombies busting through our front door, he just ran, he didn't even call of help" Penny said looking down at the floor

"So…you like this Tobias guy?" Gumball asked looking at her

"What! Eww…! No! What kind of question is that?" Penny said a little disgusted of the question

Gumball smiled under his balaclava, he took both penny's hands and looked her in the eyes

"Look, penny I can make all of this disappear" Gumball said taking a small metal bottle from his pocket and opening

"Ah-how, do you know my name….." penny was getting dizzy, her surroundings getting blurry, As Gumball kissed her forehead before walking to the window, he paused for a moment and looked back at her, penny looked at him

"I love you penny" Gumball said taking his balaclava off

"G-Gumball?..." Penny said before dozing off to sleep

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kate was in Gumball's Hummer H1, parked near penny's house, she just heard Gumball and Penny talking to each other, she felt heart broken, Gumball was in love with Penny and Kate couldn't change it, a tear escaped her eye she was lost in her thoughts until her communicator sounded, she quickly pick it up

"Kate I know how the local media got info on the attack" Gumball said back in his normal voice

"Y-yes sir I heard, I'll report it immediately to the general" Kate said wiping the tears off her face

"Oh, I'll just see you back at HQ then" Gumball said hanging up, he felt a little guilty

Kate wiped her tears before starting the Hummer and diving back to the layer, there Gumball was waiting for her, she parked the Hummer next to the other vehicles and walked past Gumball and to the platform with her head down, Gumball looked at her before the platform rouse he sighed sadly, Kate was walking back to Gumball's mansion, her head down until a fingerprint guy came out of the bushes pointing a spoon at her

"Frezee! This is a-" before he could finish Kate punched him in the face, knocking him out cold

Kate sighed "Are the robbers even trying in this town?" Kate said to her self

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gumball's mansion

Kate was at her room crying softly on her pillow, her tears streaming down the young pup's face as she looked at a picture of her and Gumball in one of his missions, it was sitting on a drawer next to the bed, she took it and looked at it for a while before hugging it and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Origins and big news

Chapter 8: Origins and big news

/\/\/\/\Flashback dream/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the streets of New York a girl by the ages of 9-10 wearing a grey hoodie Jacket and black pants was picking the lock of a Hummer H1 Alpha in a dark parking lot, the hoodie of her jacket was covering her face, she was almost done picking the lock

"Come on, almost there…" the girl said to herself close to opening it, when a tall shadow was covering her whole form, she turned around pulling a small knife, seeing a blue cat boy around her age wearing tactical boots, cargo pants, bulletproof vest, body tight long sleeve shirt, two holsters one on each side of his legs, a belt with a few handgun magazines around it and a combat knife strapped around his left leg Everything in Black, she took a few steps back her knife shaking, the blue cat walked to her slowly, a smug look grew on the blue cat's face

"You know the last time someone tried to steal my ride they ended up with no legs" Gumball said crossing his arms

The girl tried to stab him but gumball just sidestep her taking the knife, causing her to fall on the ground with the hood off revealing a Beagle puppy, it was Kate two years ago, gumball took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her, minutes later Gumball was driving his hummer on the highway with Kate in the back seat handcuffed and a mad look on her face, she was quiet for the whole trip Gumball looked her and smiled

"Tell me…what's a girl like you doing stealing cars?" Gumball said focusing on the road, she just growled

"So what's your name, never mind you look like you could use a bite" Gumball said pulling up to a diner, Kate was confuse by this as Gumball parked his hummer and went to the back seat and took off Kate's handcuffs, Kate rubbed her wrists before slowly following Gumball to the diner, Gumball opened the door for her Kate blush a little, Gumball took a seat near a window and motion Kate to sit on the opposite side, as a waitress went to Gumball and Kate to take their order

"And what will you kids be having" the waitress said smiling kindly

"I'll have the Steak medium rare, gravy on the side" Gumball looking at the menu

"Got it sweetie, and what about you young lady?" the waitress asked Kate

"I…I'll have what his having" Kate said shyly looking at her then at Gumball

"Be ready in two minutes kids, enjoy your date" the waitress said giggling, Kate blush as gumball was about to say they're not dating but the waitress was already gone, Gumball turned his attention to Kate

"You know you can do better than this, oh yeah…I never got your nam-"Gumball said but was cut off by Kate

"If you're going to hand me to the police, Fine! just do it already, I don't care anymore" Kate said looking down with a tear streaming down her face, Gumball went wide eye and surprised to what she said and decided to calm her down

"Whoa! Cool it with the jets will you, what did you think I was going to do with you?" Gumball said putting a hand on her shoulder, Kate was somewhat lost by this

"Wait? You're not going to-" Kate said but was cut off by Gumball's finger

"What No, okay now can we just enjoy dinner" Gumball said as the waitress gave them their order, Kate smiled to how kind Gumball was, that was the first time anyone was this kind to her

"Kate" Kate said before Gumball was about to take a bit of his steak

"What?" Gumball said looking at her "Gumball" Gumball said smiling at her as she wiped the tear off her face

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gumball's mansion

"I know this isn't much but, I hope you like it" Gumball said opening a door for Kate

Kate saw the room Gumball gave it to her was a big room painted light pink with a sky-blue queen size bed, Kate hugged Gumball for his niceness

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Kate said almost crying, giving Gumball a killer bear hug

"Okay, okay, stop you're killing me" Gumball said as Kate let go of him

"Let's get a few things cleared up here, one no inviting people without my permission, two don't try to steal and or break anything, and three don't think you're staying here without a job okay?" Gumball said seriously

"One why would I invite people I'm on my own, Two I won't steal or break anything because I don't want to ruin my chances of living here and you might hunt me down and kill me!, and three what job are you talking about cleaning? I can do that" Kate said a little annoyed putting her hands on her hips

"You'll see, but for now get some sleep" Gumball said walking past her and to the door closing it

Kate laid on her new bed looking at the ceiling trying to think back to what just happened, first she was in a parking lot trying to steal a truck and now she's in a mansion laying in a comfy bed thanks to a kid she just meet, Kate sigh getting up and walking up to the closet opening it, to her little disappointment there was no clothes for her to change into she sigh until a knock came to her door, she open it and saw Gumball holding two shopping bags and a smile on his face

"Oh yeah I forget, I bought you some clothes I mean if you want them?" Gumball said handing it to her

Kate blushed slightly before taking the bags and smiling at him "Thanks, for everything"

"You're welcome" Gumball said walking away

Kate closed the door and took out the clothes from the bag, taking off her hoodie jacket, black pants and bra and panties (she put on new ones! Don't be a pervert) before slipping in to her new clothes Kate observed herself on the mirror hanging on the wall she was a flat chest sighing a little disappointingly, slipping into her new clothes, she observed herself on the mirror once again, she was wearing a black long sleeve button up blouse with blue jeans, she sighed happily looking out of the window, she saw small flower pot with white flowers in it, she took one and carefully placed it on her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Normal…

Kate woke up to the sound of the alarm beeping and the sunlight hitting her face, she turn it off, sighing happily before remembering what happened last night, she frowned getting out of bed and fixing it, putting the picture frame back on the drawer and going to the bathroom to get cleaned up, In the kitchen Kate was fixing herself breakfast, she was eating alone in on the table, truth be told she sometimes felt more alone in the mansion than in the layer fixing up and cleaning the weapon for Gumball's arrival and going on missions with him, but Kate promised to clean and fix up the mansion just as Gumball left it with her.

Kate was at the mansion's garage starting up her car a "White 2014 ford focus St with racing stripes" and dove to the store, this was an everyday thing of Kate, wake up, shower, eat breakfast, dive to the store to get groceries, and fix up Gumball's gear for the next mission.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

lair…

Kate was polishing Gumball's swords and other weapons, the general came on screen

"Watterson" the General said with a commanding tone

"His not here at the moment sir, his still at school" Kate said looking at the screen

"Well okay then, I'll just leave him a message" General said looking at Kate

"Yes sir, what is it?" Kate asked

"The researchers at the FBI, CIA and CDC found some info on the element 1X, Gumball needs to hear this it's important, maybe it can help us find out whose mass producing the discontinued project" General said seriously

"I'll call him right away sir" Kate said saluting, the screen went off as Kate grabbed her phone, she sighed slightly before speed dialing Gumball's number

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elmore high…

It was lunch time in the school and a certain young blue cat was eating lunch with a fish with legs, his brother, and a cute pink cat, his twin sister, Gumball was enjoying his lunch, until a tall shadowy figure covered the three, it was Tobias he looked at the three, a grin growing on his face

"Hay, gumball guess what" Tobias said annoyingly

Gumball sighed, he really wanted to go all Manny Pacquiao on his ass with all his skill in combat he can easily skinned him alive, but Gumball was more responsible in then others think

"What is it Tobias?" Gumball said sarcastically already knowing what he was going to say

"I got partnered up with Penny, you jealous?" Tobias said smugly (Note: Man! Somebody needs to hit this guy in the balls!)

"Ah, yea…kind of" Gumball said hiding his rage

"Well, see you LOSERS!" Tobias said to the three, before walking away

Lexy and Darwin looked at Gumball, A questionable look came up their faces, Lexy spoke up

"Gumball? With all your skills in fighting and other abilities, why can you just pound that guy to the ground?" Lexy asked

"Look, when I trained with the CIA, FBI, Marine Corps, Black Ops, Navy seals, US Army and a few others I can't say, they all told me never use it in killing civilians, except if I have to" Gumball said seriously before going back to his meal

"Wait! You kill innocent people!" Lexy said whispering harshly to gumball with a look of fear on her face, Darwin was just listening afraid to talk

"No, not yet, but if I do get that chance I will never kill an innocent soul, I just talk or pay them not to tell anyone else" Gumball seriously, while taking a bite out of his sandwich

Lexy and Darwin sighed in relief knowing Gumball wouldn't kill innocent people, the three resume back to enjoying their lunch until someone taped Gumball's back

"OH COME ON! Will you just leave us Tobi-" Gumball was cut off seeing that it wasn't Tobias, it was Penny an antlered peanut and the love of gumball's life

"Oh sorry, I'll just come back later" Penny said turning around with a frown on her face

"Wait! no no no no, sorry Penny I just thought you were someone else" Gumball said blushing with embarrassment, Penny smiled and went to sit with the three

"So…Gumball I just had the strangest dream last night" Penny said

Gumball gulped, nervously looking at Penny

"Oh, i-is that so?" Gumball said nervously

"Yeah, you were there but I kind of feel weird talking about It" Penny said blushing and feeling a little embarrassed

"Well okay" Gumball said with sighed of relief

"Hey Gumball, I was thinking and…do you want to be my partner for the project?" Penny said with a small smile and blush

"I thought you were with Tobias?" Gumball said raising an eye brow

"Yeah, I asked miss simian if I could have another partner and she said yes" Penny said smiling at the blue feline

Gumball was about to answer until his phone rang, Lexy and Darwin recognized that ring tone and smiled,

"You got a minute?" Gumball said excusing himself

"Sure" Penny said

Gumball went to the boy's bathroom before answering it, looking underneath the toilets to make sure he was alone, he locked the door before picking up the call

"Yes Kate what is it?"

"Sir the general wants you here right now, researchers from the FBI, CIA and CDC found some info on the element 1X"

"Tell him I'll be there in six minutes tops"

(Disclaimer: The amazing world of gumball belongs to Cartoon network, Lexy belongs to Lexboss


	9. The villain, New Jersey,and the Ex

Chapter 9: The villain, New Jersey, and the Ex

Miss simian was having another one of her boring lesson, Gumball, Lexy and Darwin were in her class bored with the rest, our blue feline was still thinking about the call he just had with Kate. FBI, CIA and CDC found some info on the element 1X? He though, Gumball looked at his watch he was going to be late at this rate, Gumball raised his hand

"Miss Simian, May I be excused? I need to go to the nurse's office I think I ate something bad" Gumball said moaning, his hands wrapped around his stomach

"Fine, but hurry up" Miss Simian growling

"Umm…, Miss Simian may I be excused too, my head hurts" Lexy said raising her hand

"Me too, I think I have leg cramp" Darwin said raising his fin…hand

"Fine, fine, fine just hurry up you three!" Miss Simian said angrily

As Gumball, Lexy and Darwin made their way to the exit, Gumball was running fast, while Darwin and Lexy had worried looks to trying to keep up

"Wait Gumball, where are we going?" Lexy said running to his side

"You know you don't need to come along" Gumball said looking back at them

"We know, we just don't want you getting hurt" Darwin said running along his side

"I think you guys are thinking the other way around, I can take care of myself" Gumball said

"We know you can take care of yourself, we just want to come along cause were family, and we never leave anyone behind" Lexy said with a warm smile

Gumball smiled and was proud of his siblings as he let the two come along, the three finally made it to the old warehouse, Gumball open the big steel doors letting Lexy and Darwin to come in before closing it

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gumball's layer

"You're late" Kate said crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground

"Hey, I'm here ain't I" Gumball said with a shy smile

"Whatever" Kate rolled her eyes

"Okay, come on guys lets suit up" Gumball said

Gumball was wearing all of his gear, typing on the computer, Kate was wearing her regular clothes along with her bulletproof vest and Beretta 92A1 handgun in hand

"Gumball tell me why do we have to wear this again?" Lexy said, wearing a bulletproof vest and (5.11tactical) combat boots the same as Gumball's

"Cause I need you two to look like pros for the General" Gumball said facing them

"I don't know, I feel kind of nervous meeting this guy" Darwin said nervously, he was wearing (5.11tactical) boots the same as Gumball and Lexy's (Note: Okay guy let's just say he change in to some new shoes since he doesn't normally wear clothes)

"Don't worry buddy, just don't get on his bad side and let me do all the talking" Gumball said confidently, a grin growing on his face

Lexy and Darwin nodded as the general came on screen "Watterson we have revised info that…" The general trailed off looking at Darwin and Lexy, raising an eye brow

"Tell me Watterson, why are your siblings here?" The General said seriously

"It's okay sir there with me" Gumball said smiling

The general sighed "Very well, as I was saying the FBI, CIA and CDC found some info on the element 1X, and maybe the man who's responsible" said the grey wolf General as a picture when on the screen in the upper left corner next to him

"Price Alexanderson II, one of the former scientist who founded the project, he was considered dead on arrival at the CDC research lab when he got infected" General said, the picture on the screen was a white man with brown hair and was in his 40's wearing a lab coat with a test tube in hand (Note: TAWOG has humans too, look it up)

"Wait? Then why do you think he's the one responsible for the mass production?" Gumball said crossing his arms

"Gumball may we have this conversation, alone?" the General asked, another picture went on screen it was the same man but dead in a body bag

Lexy and Darwin gasped looking at the picture on the computer

Gumball looked at Kate and nodded as Kate lead Lexy and Darwin to the next room so Gumball and the General can have their conversion in private.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

30 minutes later…

Darwin, Lexy, and Kate waited for Gumball, bored out of their minds Kate decided get some cards to past the time

"Go fish" Darwin said smiling putting the cards down

"Darwin were not playing that remember?" Kate said raising an eye brow

"really? I thought we were playing poker" Lexy said looking at her cards

Kate raised an eye brow, she was about to speak till Gumball came to the room

"Get ready guys" Gumball said walking past them and to the weapons room, Gumball opened the lights showing more weapons then the weapons wall, Lexy, Kate and Darwin walked next to him, Darwin and Lexy saw the room a little surprised seeing the vast number of firearms and melee weapons

"So, what did the General say?" Kate asked

"We're going to pay a visit to an old friend" Gumball said picking a four (Remington 870 express tactical shotguns) off the wall and putting it in a duffel bag

"Where?" Kate asked placing the cards back to where they belong

"New Jersey" Gumball said placing three (MP5K) submachine guns and a (M24) sniper rifle in the duffel bag "By the way" Gumball faced Lexy and Darwin, a smile growing on the young cat's face

"I talked with the big guy and I'd like to say" Gumball said pulling two leather badge holders and giving it to them, one for each "Well come to the job" Gumball said, Lexy and Darwin opened it and smiled, seeing it had two badges in it each, on top was a CIA badge and at the bottom a FBI badge, Lexy giggled seeing the words rookie at the bottom, Lexy and Darwin Hugged Gumball

"Okay, okay lets go" Gumball said as Lexy and Darwin released him from the hug "Kate, you lock and loaded?" Gumball asked

"Yup" Kate replied smiling while cocking her Beretta 92A1 handgun.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

3 hours later…

Gumball Kate Lexy and Darwin were on the road diving Gumball's 1970 Dodge challenger to New Jersey, Lexy and Darwin were in the back seat, unlike the last time their mission in Rio this was different they were getting use to the traveling and there was less awkwardness, the four were laughing, telling jokes, singing songs and looking at the views

Lexy was still worried about leaving school so early, she tapped Gumball shoulder to asked a few questions

"Gumball, we left school early how are we going to explain this?" Lexy said slightly worried

Gumball chucked keeping his eyes on the road, he pulled out his phone and speed dialed a number and place on his ear, the phone rang for a while before it was answered.

Hello?

"HQ this is Gumball Watterson code name blue ghost, commence operation school past" Gumball said in a commending tone

Yes sir, and what will it be? Accident or sickness?

"Sickness, I don't what to get in to trouble with accident agin" Gumball said, a smirk growing on the young feline's face

Right away sir

Gumball hanged up and faced Lexy and Darwin smiling "Done, anything else?" Gumball said smiling

Lexy sighed "Wow, that's a relief…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile…

The nurse at school was deal with a certain paper bear, the clean freak she was she often visited the school nurse

"For the last time you're not sick!" The nurse said pushing Teri the paper bear out of the door

"But but look at this wound, it might get infected!" Teri said worriedly showing her a small red stain on her hand

"That's ketchup, and you got that from lunch" The nurse said looking at her annoyed

Teri was about to say something till the sound of a phone ringing distracted her from what she was about to say

"What was that?" Teri said look around the room

"Out, now" The nurse said closing the door on her

Teri sighed before walking back to class, the nurse locked the door and closed all of the blinds, before answering the call

"Hello" the nurse said respectably

This is HQ, blue ghost requested operation school past

"Yes sir, an Accident or Sickness?" the nurse asked

Sickness, that's what sir gumball requested,

"Yes sir, right away sir" The nurse said before hanging up

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back to Gumball…

"Can you tell us who are we meeting up with?" Lexy asked curious to know

Gumball sighed before pulling a file from under his seat and handing it to them, Lexy Darwin and Kate opened the file, seeing a picture of a fox with scarlet eyes wearing a pink shirt with a grey skirt and by reading a bit of the biography she was a year older than Gumball

"Her Name is Lana Delacroix, member of the CIA's seventh division, also…she's my ex-girlfriend" Gumball said blushing at the last part

Lexy and Darwin were speechless with mouths wide open while Kate frowned looking at her lap.

(Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG or the OC's you see in this fanfiction, Lexy Watterson belongs to Lexboss, Lana Delacroix belongs to NiteOwl18)

(Note to NiteOwl18: Thanks man you rock!)


	10. New place, new foe

Chapter 10: New place, new foe

Our heroes were on the road to New Jersey, Lexy and Darwin were still speechless with mouths still wide open this when went on for a minute or so before gumball brought back to earth

"Hello earth to Lexy and Darwin, anyone there?" Gumball said snapping his fingers in front of their faces

Lexy and Darwin shake their heads snapping out of the though, Lexy was the first one to speak

"Okay, so…..Gumball can you tell us how you got a girl like that?" Lexy said with a devilish grin

"Maybe another time" Gumball said trying to act cool and focusing on the road

The bright redness of his face was enough to know that either he was embarrass talk about it or he was thinking back when he was still with his Ex

"Whatever, are we almost there?" Kate said slightly grumpily, crossing her arms

"Yes" with that Gumball pull up to a brick building

Gumball, Kate, Lexy and Darwin got off Gumball's car and was greeted by a fox with scarlet eyes wearing a pink shirt with a grey skirt, she was a little older than Gumball just like the files said she was

"Well, it's nice seeing you here Gumball" The fox said hugging him, Gumball blushed looking at his back seeing the grins forming on Darwin and Lexy's faces

Kate saw this and turned slightly red from jealousy as Darwin and Lexy were grabbing the duffle bag filled with weapons from the trunk

"Nice to see you too Lana" Gumball said breaking the hug

"Let's continue this conversation inside, oh! I see you brought some friends" Lana said getting a good glimpse of the three

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys to Lana" Gumball said "Guys this is Lana, Lana this is Kate Lexy and Darwin" Gumball said introducing them to the fox

"Nice to meet you" Lexy said shaking Lana's hand with a friendly smile "You too" Lana replied happily

"It's very nice to meet you" Darwin said giving her a friendly handshake "Pleasures all mine"

Kate glared at Lana slightly, Lana saw the glare in her eyes and grinned knowing all too well that she liked Gumball too

"Hello…" Kate said giving her a strong grip for a handshake "The feeling is neutral" Lana said staring back at her

The two were having a starring contest, not one of them seem to give out any signs in getting up,

"Okay….lets go on inside" Gumball said trying to break the glares they were giving each other

"Okay then" Lana said breaking the glare and leading the way in

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Inside the Gumball, Kate, Lexy and Darwin were listening to the Lana as she was showing the map of the whole area placed on a metal table, the four looked at the map seeing they were close to a forest, Lana pointed a small bold spot in the forest territory

"So our lead guy may be hiding somewhere here along with a few, but to get there we are going to need a lot of firepower" Lana said pointing at the spot

"How come?" Gumball asked, a puzzled look on the young feline's face

"Cause, the element 1X is a big asset in chemical warfare when you're trying to sell it to the highest bitter, we might also find the one responsible for the mass production, so you know they'll be packing a lot of heat" Lana replied, both hands on the table looking down on the map with a serious look

"How much time do you think there is before their meeting starts?" Gumball asked crossing his arms

"From the info I got from the CIA, I'd say two…three…..hours tops why?" Lana said looking at him

Gumball grinned, before facing the others

"Guys how's about we do some training" Gumball said looking at them

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Our heroes drove to the forest in to what looked like an old picnic area, Gumball lead Lexy and Darwin to a wooden table filled with weapons they brought as he picked up a handgun and reloaded it

"Okay guys today I'll be teaching you how to use guns" Gumball said to Lexy and Darwin, crossing his arms

Lana and Kate sat on the hood of Gumball's car, watching him train Lexy and Darwin, Kate was eating a candy bar and Lana was drinking a soda watching the two

"Wait! Gumball isn't this a little dangerous?" Lexy said worriedly

"Why do you think were training? Now take any gun you guys like" Gumball said motioning Lexy and Darwin

The two went closer to the table, examining the number of weapons before picking one of their own, Darwin stood in his place looking at a M24 sniper rifle and picking it up and grinned, next was Lexy who was looking at a MP5K submachine gun, Just as she was about to touch it Gumball grabbed her hand, Lexy blushed slightly slowly lifting her face up to see Gumball's

"I don't think so~" Gumball said with teasing tone and grin

"Awwwww…but I thought I was part of the team too?" Lexy pouted her ears lowered, a frown growing on the young pink feline's face

"You are, but you're not going to use that" Gumball said pointing at the MP5K

"Then…what will I use?" Lexy said her ears perking up and a small smile on her face

Gumball held Lexy's hand, leading her to the trunk of his car, Lexy blush a little but didn't seem to mind that they were holding hands she smiled slightly, Gumball opened the trunk and inside was a small compartment with a multiple code, Gumball pined in a few numbers before it opened automatically reviling a pink colored Vector with the name Lexy engrave on the (note: yes guns can be custom to be colored pink too)

"Wow…It's so pink and…girly…" Lexy said with an emotionless face and tone

"Wait you don't like it? I thought you would lik-"Gumball was cut off by Lexy hugging him to death

She smiled Hugging Gumball tightly

"Thank you Gumball!" Lexy said while still holding Gumball

"Y-your welcome, but…do you think you could let me g-go, I c-can't BREATHE!" Gumball said as Lexy loosen her grip

"Hehe sorry gumball" Lexy said giggling try to hide the slight redness of her face

"Okay enough fooling around" Gumball said trying to catch his breath, once back to his normal self he faced Lexy with a smile "Lexy your up! Shoot that target" Gumball said in a commanding tone, pointing at the dummy that looked similar to Justin Biber, set a few feet away from them, Lexy gulped, as she pointed her gun at the dummy with her finger on the trigger

Kate and Lana were whispering to each other

"Bet you five bucks she missies" Lana said smiling, pulling out some money from her pocket

"You're on!" Kate said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile…

In a warehouse somewhere a cloaked figure was standing in front of a man, the man was on his knees groaning in pain, he looked at the cloaked figure with his teeth grinding

"P-please..., make it stop!" the man begged as he felt worm like creatures crawling under his skin, he screamed when they all burst out his back with a weird snake like sound, slowly wiggling back inside him, his back arched from the pain but shortly after that he stood up like nothing happened and faced the cloaked figure, the cloaked figure saw the man's blood shot eyes and reddish pupils, the once man groaned and much to the cloaked figure's surprise was a lot more tamed then the rest of the infected

"Excellent…" cloaked figure said under his breath "Now for phase two" cloaked figure said as he walked away with the once man

(Disclaimer: Lana belongs to NiteOwl18, Lexy belongs to Lexboss)

(note: sorry it took so long)


	11. Noobs and secrets

Chapter 11: Noobs and secrets

(Note: sorry guys it took so long, I just had a week long brake)

After much training Lexy and Darwin were now able to use their weapon's properly with the help from Gumball, at first Lexy and Darwin did miss a lot but quickly got the hang of it and Kate did pay Lana for the bet they had.

"Okay…I…I think I got this" Lexy said panting and sliding the pink Vector around her back, tired from the multiple shots she did on the targets

"Yeah…but at least…you don't have a gun with a powerful kick, and I think…my shoulder's dislocated" Darwin said also tired from the shots he did on the target, setting his M24 sniper rifle down and holding his slightly used shoulder

"Gumball?" Darwin said facing the blue feline who was leaning on a three crossing his arms and looking at the two

"Yeah, what is it Darwin?" Gumball said walking to the two

"Do you think Lexy and me are ready?" Darwin asked with a slightly worried tone in his voice

It was a question the Gumball has been thinking about since the first day they found out, are they really ready yet?, Gumball thoughts starting to cloud his head but was brought back by Lexy's voice

"Gumball...Gumball..." Lexy's voice echoing the blue feline's mine before snapping back to reality

"Wut…Yeah what?" Gumball said shaking his head and facing the two with a shy smile

"As was Darwin was saying…are we ready?" Lexy asked putting his hands on her hips

"Looks like it, come on the jobs not done yet" Gumball said calmly before walking to Lana and Kate

"Looks like it?..." Lexy whispered worriedly to Darwin

"Come on Lexy have a little faith in Gumball" Darwin whispered back before following Gumball

Lexy sigh, looking at Gumball and Darwin who were walking back to Lana and Kate 'I hope noting thing would go wrong' Lexy thought shortly before following them

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Okay guys just remember your training, stick with me and you'll be ok and if things don't go as plan" Gumball said through his communicator "well…let's not dwell on it"

Gumball Kate Darwin Lexy Lana were all in position, Gumball was hiding in a bush with Kate, Lana and Lexy were hiding behind a big rock next to them, while Darwin was up a tree setting up his M24 sniper rifle with silencer

"Okay guys let's double check the communicators, Blue ghost checking in is everyone ready?" Gumball said through his communicator

"This is Cutie checking in, guns hot" Kate said cocking her Beretta 92A1 handgun

"Foxy checking in, submachine gun support lock and loaded" Lana said with a MP5Ks submachine gun in hand

"Angle checking in, um…guns…ready…I guess?" Lexy said still look slightly worried with her pink Vector ready

"Barracuda checking in, sniper support ready!" Darwin said sounding like an officer

The five were planning on planting C4 around the compounds wall, the compound itself was a two story brick building with tall steal fences surrounding it and outside were two armed guards walking around

Gumball walked closer before ducking and hiding behind a fallen tree, he motioned Lexy, Lana and Kate to do the same, once close to the fence Gumball pressed his communicator and spoke

"Okay Barracuda, take out the first bogey in my command" Gumball said to Darwin who was pointing his sights at the first guard's head before pasting them

"3…2…1…go" Gumball gave the order as Darwin pulled the trigger hitting his target square on the head, the guard's lifeless body fell with a thud as Gumball came out of the bushes pulling the body out of view, Lexy covered her mouth trying her best not to cry or faint

Darwin felt guilty for killing a man, he faced away vomiting, his fins slightly shaking before getting back to his gun

"Okay Barracuda, here comes another one" Gumball said sinking closely behind the second guard

"No, I can't d-do it, I'm sorry…" Darwin said feeling guilty for taking another man life, he set aside his rifle

Gumball sighted "It's okay, I got this" Gumball said closing behind the guard, taking out his one of his swords around his back and slitting the guard's neck

"Bogey down, Foxy and Cutie do your job thirty seconds Go!" Gumball commanded as Lana and Kate came out of their hiding spots with steel cutters and stared cutting an entrances in, once the job was done Lana motioned Gumball and Lexy to come in

"Barracuda stay here, we need some sniper support ready in case we get in trouble over" Gumball said through his com before sliding back the sword

"Got it" Darwin said taking a breath of fresh air before setting up his sniper again

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lana Kate Lexy and Gumball starting planting C4s around the compound's area, on walls, under parked cars and lastly on the two wooden doors which was the main entrance to the building

"Okay, first things first, Angle your with me, anything that tries to kill you shoot it" Gumball commanded, Lexy was about to speak but was cut off

"Good, Now Cutie you're with Foxy anything that isn't human or tries to kill you, send it back or turn it to ash, I'm I clear!" Gumball said through his communicator

"Yes sir!" Lexy, Lana and Kate all replied in unison

"Good, Barracuda you're our sniper support if shit goes down, report any strange activities am I clear?" Gumball said look at the tree Darwin was in from a distance

"Got you covered buddy" Darwin said giving a small smile and salute

"Foxy detonate the C4 on the main entrance in my command, 3…2…1 now!" Gumball commanded as Lana nodded and detonated the C4, bits and pieces of the door were sent flying in all directions as the sounds of enemies screaming and grunting from the blast could be heard

"Show time…" Gumball murmured under his breath, rushing in the entrance

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Inside the compound's walls one particular big bulky brown pitbull with tattoos all over his arm, wearing green cargo pants, ripped black shirt with boots and with ears cropped,

he was tied to a chair slightly bruised from the beating

"What were you doing around snooping in our base!" said an officer welding a baton said to Jay the brown pitbull, next to him four other officers armed with HK416 assault rifles

"Oh, Amm...I looking for the porn stash you keep from you're wife" the pitbull named Jay said sarcastically, the other officers armed chuckled at what he said before the first officer welding a baton hit him on the face

"I'll say it again! What were you doing snooping around our base?" officer shouted, his hand ready to swing again

Jay simply smiled before spiting in the officers face

"That does it!" the he shouted, the fury in his eyes can be clearly seen but jay just smiled like it was nothing, the officer was about to hit him again but was cut off by an explosion,

"Intruders! Sound the alarm" the officer welding a baton command, the armed officers all nodded before running to the direction of the explosion

"I'll deal with you later" the first officer threatened before slowly walking to the direction of the blast while on the way picking up a HK416 assault rifle settled on the side

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gumball and Lexy rushed in after bits and pieces of the entrance's doors, gumball shot and killed three guards before taking cover behind a wall with Lexy, Lexy pulled on Gumball's sleeve to get his attention,

"G-Gumball…." Lexy said nervously

"Ehmm!…What are you supposed to call me?" Gumball said looking at Lexy with a serious glare

Lexy felt a shiver down her spin, the goofy, happy, yet somehow adorable look she usually got from Gumball was now replace with a serious, threatening, but patriotic like look, she quickly covered her mouth before replying

"I-I mean sir" Lexy replied nervously

"Good, now take aim at any enemies ahead and watch out for any friendlies you never know" Gumball said as the sound of alarms and trampling footsteps of soldiers coming in close could be heard

Lexy was nervous, never has she shot her gun on a living being let alone soldiers, she was starting to breathe heavily, till she felt comforting hand on her shoulder, she turned around seeing Gumball with a comforting smile, she blush lightly seeing him like this.

"Don't worry just stick with me okay?" Gumball said with a warm smile, Lexy calmed down lightly before smiling back

"T-Thanks, okay I'm ready" Lexy said preparing her mind for a fight

The sound of trampling footsteps was heard, coming closer and closer and closer making it half way to the entrance's doors until Gumball came out of hiding pulling out his two 45's

"Open fire!" Gumball shouted catching the soldiers by surprises, shooting his 45's killing a few men before ducking cover behind another wall that was close to Lexy's

Lexy was still taking cover behind the same wall as waves of bullets flue through the air, her legs started to shake, her hands griping tighter on her pink Vector and her eyes stared swelling up with tears

"I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT! Please make it stop!" Lexy begged as she fell on her knees and started crying

"Lexy! Lexy! Lexy!" Gumball shouted calling out to her as he fired couple more shots to the enemies' diction's before running to her side

"Lexy, listen to me okay" Gumball said holding her by the shoulders, Lexy looked up at him seeing the worry in his eyes and something else…something she couldn't figure out

Gumball continued "Were going to be okay, got it? We're going to get out of here in one piece,OK? I just need you to be brave" Gumball said in a caring tone, placing his hand on her check

Lexy blushed lightly before hugging him tightly, Gumball was a little surprises but after a few seconds hugged back, Lexy broke up the hug and looked at Gumball with a brave smile

"Okay now this time I'm really ready" Lexy said standing up and edging slightly on the wall to get a better view of where the enemy was, she pointed her pink Vector at the first sight of an enemy's head and fired multiple rounds, the bullets went through the soldier's head and down with a thump his body fell lifelessly on the floor, Lexy felt awful for killing that man and her body wanted to puke cause of the guilt but she kept it to together and kept it in

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Darwin was still in the same tree with his M24 sniper rifle hearing the exchanging fire inside the building but figured it was just Gumball and Lexy fighting, he looked through his scope and saw everything was fine with Kate and Lana, they were still guarding the entrance in case anything that isn't human or tries to kill them escapes, Darwin relaxed slightly taking his eye off the scope second before hearing three military convoys heading for them, he was relieved seeing then until something caught his eye, looking through his scope he saw they were different, wearing all black gear and armed with HK416 assault rifles, Darwin decided to radio in Kate and Lana

"Come in Cutie and Foxy this is Barracuda checking in, are we expecting back up? Over" Darwin said through his communicator

"What? Barracuda that's impossible clean up team isn't supposed to be here till the mission is done, over" Lana said replying back

"Well…um…it's not them, its three military…convoys heading for us" Darwin said slightly worried

"Wait…Barracuda do you mind describing them?" Kate asked

"All black and armed with assault rifles" Darwin replied back

"Anything else?" Lana asked

Looking a little bit more through his scope Darwin saw a flag on top, a simple white hexagon for a logo

"Well…there is a white hexagon for a logo that's all" Darwin said

"We better contact Blue Ghost" Lana said mentioning Gumball

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Soon afterwards one by one the enemies fall till none was left standing, Lexy finally lost her cool and puke, she covered her face with her hands and started crying, Gumball walked next to her and rubbed her back saying "It's alright" until she calmed down

"I'm okay, let's just get for what we came for and go" Lexy said rubbing her tears away, still feeling a little guilty,

"Alright let's go" Gumball said leading the way with Lexy behind him

After walking around the base they finally found the door that lead strait to Jay, when Gumball and Lexy opened the door were a little shock to find the brown pitbull tied to a chair slightly bruised from the beating, he looked up and smiled lightly

"Ahaa…shit…well…this is embarrassing, I got caught looking around the joint by a bunch of bastards" Jay said with a shy smile "Yo man what took you so long?"

"Jay! You're the lead guy? And what the heck happened to you?" Gumball said with a worried tone as he started untying him, Lexy just stood there not knowing what to do in that situation

"Long story…let's just out of here" Jay said as Gumball and Lexy helped him up

"Way…! Ahead of you" Gumball said smirking, walking out with Lexy and Jay

"Wait hold up a sec…" Jay said walking away from them and to a steel table close by with a number of files stacked, Jay took out a few files and gave it all to Gumball, Gumball started reading the files with a shock expression, one by one he read it all, his eyes lowly narrowing from anger

"G-Gumball?" Lexy said in a worried tone, she slowly walked towards him but Jay stopped her

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little lady" Jay said to the young pink feline, she looked at Gumball felt scared all of a sudden seeing the darken expression on his face

"Gumball?" Lexy called out to him nervously before hearing the sound of his fist striking the upper part of the steel table followed by swearing coming from Gumball

"DAMN IT!" Gumball blurted out, taking his fist from the steel table witch he saw left a big dent, he looked back at the others and saw Lexy hiding behind Jay and saw jay extending his arms out covering Lexy like Gumball was going to kill them both

"I'm sorry g-guys…I just got a little mad that all" Gumball said as calmly as he can

Lexy was about to speak but was cut off by a call from Lana and Kate, Gumball sighted before pressing his communicator to answer

"This is blue Ghost, what is it guys" Gumball said through his communicator

"Sir we have a problem" Kate said

"What is it?" Gumball asked

"Barracuda just spotted three military convoys heading our way" Lana said answered

"Is it ours?" Gumball said slightly confused

"No, Barracuda describing them wearing all black and armed with assault rifles" Kate said as Lana continued "white hexagon for a logo"

Gumball's eyes suddenly went wide after hearing what they said, he looked at the files before putting it away

"Foxy, Cutie, Barracuda, I want you all here right now! Do not engage in battle! I repeat do not engage in battle!" Gumball commanded but with a slight worry in his voice

(Disclaimers: I do not own Lexy, Lana or TAWOG)


End file.
